Unknown Darkness
by Hells-Puppet
Summary: Ken and the members of weiss are on a new mission, to find a new member of schwartz in Naoki highschool, but someone is also looking for them.


All right…I have semi writers block on my Fushigi Yuugi fanfic…so here is a Weiss Kreuz one that I have been working on (this isn't going to follow the story much…)

            Four young men stood in the halls; they were talking quietly amongst themselves.  They saw a young woman approaching them.  She walked quickly; her chestnut hair flowed down her back.  Her crystal blue eyes glanced at her watch, then her pace quickened.  The four young members of Weiss moved as Ayaka reached for her locker.  She knew nothing about their true identities, that they were the four members of the night assassins…Weiss.  As she slammed her locked shut she walked away, dropping her pen at Ken's feet.

            "Hey," Ken shouted to her.  Ayaka was in such a hurry that she didn't hear him.  Ken stared blankly at her.  He shrugged his shoulders and tucked the pen is his backpack.  The sudden ~ding-dong~ of the bell rung loudly through the halls, the loud noise made the four men run to their class, they were late again.

            "you see anyone suspicious?" Youji quietly asked.  They all shook their heads, as they walked into their classroom.  They tried to sneak up to they seats while the teacher's back was turned.

            "AH! Ken, Youji, Aya, Omi, this is the 5th time this week you have been late to my class.  You four have only been here 2 weeks, this is not a good impression."  Mr. Tatsuya laughed.

            Ken sighed and took his seat next to Aya.  Ayaka sat in front of Aya, Ayaka's best friend Hikaru sat next to Ken.  Hikaru was tall and her short red hair spiked out at her shoulders.  

            "Psst," Ken said to Ayaka, "Ayaka." He whispered lowly.  She turned her head around then let her shoulders follow at half way; she looked at Ken with her crystal blue eyes, "hmm?" she questioned quietly, making sure the teacher couldn't hear her.

            "You dropped this in the hall," Ken reached in his backpack and held out the blue pen in his hand.  She stuck out her hand and gently took it away from in. 

            "Thanks," she whispered, giving him a warm smile.

            "No Problem," he answered back, now smiling.

            "Mr. Hidaka, Ms. Yuuki, want to share something with the class?  Or can we move on?"  The teacher snapped at them.  Ayaka quickly turned around and sat up straight.

            "Not really" Ken mockingly said.  Mr. Tatsuya shot in a look and started to write equations on the board.  Math was the least of Ken's worries right now.  His mission was to find out if the new Schwartz member was here, and if so, why was he here? 

            " Ken," the teacher interrupted ken from thinking, "Come solve this equation."  Ken walked slowly to the dry erase board and griped the black marker firmly.  He quickly wrote numbers down and set the marker down.

            "That's," Mr. Tatsuya began," is wrong." The students in the class all started to gossip quietly.  Ken had never choked on a math problem before.  "Who can fix Mr. Hidaka's equation?" the teacher loudly said to the class.  The room suddenly fell silent, everyone thought if Ken couldn't do it, who could?  A hand slowly rose in the back of the room.  

            "Yes Ms. Yuuki?" the teacher said loudly.  His hand directed to the white board, "come to the board and show us."

            She slowly rose from her seat and walked to the shiny board.  Ken moved out of Ayaka's way so she could solve the problem.  Ken handed her the black marker and shoved his hands in his pockets.  She quickly calculated the numbers in her head as she wrote down formulas.

            "Very good Ayaka," the teacher praised, "You've just saved Ken two days of detention."  Ken and Ayaka walked back to the back of the rooms and took their seats.  

            "Thanks."  Ken said shyly to her.

            "No problem." She smiled.

            When the teacher handed out their homework Ayaka started to think about her mission. _I don't think Weiss is here _she thought to herself.  If they were, she didn't notice anyone who fit the description of being an assassin. 


End file.
